


Averted tension

by orphan_account



Series: Poly NCT [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, M/M, PWP without Porn, male reader - Freeform, no chensung, poly 00line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Haechan being needy triggers something in the rest of 00line
Relationships: 00line/Original Male Character(s), Haung Ren Jen/Original Male Character(s), Le Jeno/Original Male Character(s), Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Original Male Character(s), Na Jaemin/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Poly NCT [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645717
Kudos: 18





	Averted tension

**Author's Note:**

> This is also on my tumblr (gigglymarklee)  
> so if you think it's familiar that's why ^^

It all started with Haechan’s head in your lap, pretending to be asleep. His breath causing goosebumps to form on your thighs as he softly shifted in his sleep, his face moving to be in between your legs.

“What a sleepy baby” The sound of Renjun’s voice so close to your ear made you jump, you had in the haze of barely being awake forgotten it wasn’t just you and Haechan. Jeno and Jaemin were on the adjacent sofa enjoying the space Renjun had just lost. 

“He’s not really asleep you know” Renjun lent close to your ear, his words almost a whisper as his lips lightly brushed the skin of your neck causing you to have a full body shiver.

“He’s being a slut” 

“Ah Renjun stop teasing y/n” The smirk in Jeno’s voice was obvious as you looked over to him a glint in his eyes as he winked. Jaemin looked on with a small smile, he made sure you were watching then he turned his face to Jeno’s and kissed up his neck. 

“Renjun’s just jealous that Haechan’s trying to have you all to himself” Jaemin grinned against Jeno’s throat moving to nip his adams apple. None of them missed the way you bit your lip, your eyes widening at the erotic display in front of you. Haechan finally bored of being asleep lightly bit your inner thigh, he smirked up at you cockily as you gasped in shock. 

“Don’t be such a naughty boy” the tone in your voice surprised him but not as much as when you pulled him up by his hair, the grip hard as you glanced around the room. Jeno was grinning, a stunned Jaemin sat next to him and Renjun outright laughed the sound breaking the tension in the room. 

“My my y/n I didn’t know you had it in you” Renjun patted your head lightly before going to sit on Jaemin.

“Well I did, move your fat ass before you squish me” Jaemin squeaked frowning as Renjun wiggled in his lap trying to get comfortable. 

“If you both stopped man spreading I wouldn’t have to sit in your lap” Renjun’s voice trailed off as he looked down at Jaemin before a smug smirk broke out on his face. 

“Renjun” Jaemin sharply uttered “don’t you dare”

“He’s hard” Renjun giggled, gauging the reaction of the room.

“We can’t have that now can we” you spoke first eyes locking with Jaemin’s, his breath caught in his throat at your predatory gaze. You felt Haechan try to wiggle out of your grasp but you tightened the hold and gazed down at him, who was pouting up at you.

“Please?” he whispered looking as far away as your grip allowed blushing.

“Oh now you want to be a good boy” you smirked as you heard Jeamin let out a muttered fuck. Haechan was practically squirming his body pressed against the sofa beneath you.

“I bet your hard hmm just from the sound of my voice” you looked down at him, his eyes were hooded and he was panting lightly. You didn’t miss the way his hips were ever so slightly gyrating against the sofa, Jeno was watching entranced at the way Haechan could barely let out a sentence. The way he so effortlessly handed control over, in a way he never had with the others. You motioned for Jeno to come over, Jaemin and Renjun were busy making out but they kept glancing at you and Haechan. 

“He’s so beautiful like this” Jeno’s mouth was dry and you clearly heard it in the way his voice cracked, his pupils were blown wide as Jeno took in the state Haechan was in. 

“Do you think he deserves it?” Haechan outright whined as you trailed a finger up his face to his parted lips. Being bold Haechan sucks your finger, eyes glancing between you and Jeno.

“He’s gagging for it” the wonder in Jeno’s voice drew a giggle from you, he was still so nervous to touch him. Letting go of Haechan’s hair you motion for him to sit on your lap, being a good boy he does.

“Do you want to be spoiled by me and Jeno?” the question surprises him but he nods moving to kiss you lightly before getting comfortable. Kissing up to his neck you ask if they have any schedules and he shakes his head. Jeno still hesitant is distracted at the broken moan across the room. 

Renjun has his hand down Jaemin’s pants as he sits in his lap, Jaemin’s head is thrown back his eyes parted. He’s never looked so vulnerable, the muscles in his neck tensing as his jaw clenches trying to contain his sounds.

“Be loud for us nana” raising his head to meet yours, he becomes entrapped as you move your lips down Haechan’s neck. Biting his neck harshly sucking a purple bruise into the unmarked skin, Jaemin gasps as Haechan’s eyes roll back, the mark contrasting with his skin in the prettiest way. Renjun takes advantage of the distraction and moves Jaemin so he’s laying on the sofa. Slipping his sweats off, Renjun grips his shaft harshly through Jaemin’s boxers. The resounding moan was too much for Jeno, he finally sat between Haechan’s thighs. Lightly tugging Haechan lifts his hips so his jeans can be pulled off, with his thighs at last available. Jeno moves to suck his inner thighs, his palms splaying across Haechan’s thighs to hold him in place, the squeal Haechan let out almost feral.

He grabs a handful of your hair as you continue to leave marks down his throat, digging your fingertips lightly into the side of his throat. You move them down his chest teasingly to pull off his shirt. You start to thumb his nipples just as Jeno reaches Haechan’s cock, his hips lift instinctively for Jeno to pull his boxers down. Giggling at the noise his cock makes as it slaps his abdomen Jeno gently thumbs the tip, gazing up at you and Haechan as he takes the head in his mouth. You hold your breath the scene almost to erotic, Jaemin’s whines across the room only fuelling the desire. 

You want to touch all of them at once but there would be other times for that, Renjun has three fingers up Jaemin now. You can hear the squelch of his fingers from the other side of the room, Jaemin’s angled so you can see directly between his legs. His cock twitches as he makes eye contact with you only for his eyes to squeeze shut as Renjun presumably touches his prostate. 

It’s almost tempting to record the sounds, Jaemin whimpering, the sound of Renjun’s fingers gliding out of him. Haechan moaning softly in you ear and Jeno slurping his cock. You could only smirk at the face mark would pull when you told him about this, he had told you they were wild but not to this extent. He would definitely be jealous being your fuck buddy but you weren’t exclusive. Haechan pulls you out of your head with a particularly loud moan, Jeno wrist disappearing under Haechan. You can feel the way his wrist hammers against his backside, Hyuck thrashing in your lap. Rubbing your cock with every movement, maybe Mark would want to join.

“y/n can I fuck him please” you grin at Jeno, motioning for him to continue. That fact that he felt like he had to ask made your head buzz, entering a head space you didn’t often go to. Lifting Haechan’s hips Jeno slides into him slowly, giving him a chance to relax before taking him roughly. You can tell it’s not the 1st time they’ve fucked Jeno knows Haechan far to well, unlike with Jaemin and Renjun who are moving together much slower. Jaemin riding Renjun’s cock, eyes trained on Haechan and Jeno. They look soft compared to the rough slap of Jeno’s hips. 

“Everyone’s watching you Haechan, do you like being a slut for all your friends” whispering the words into Haechan’s neck, he jolts gasping as he squeezes around Jeno. Feeling small with the amount of eyes on him, even Renjun is watching him over Jaemin’s shoulder. As your eyes travel over to Jaemin he speeds up, winking up at you as his hips strain with the pace. His cock leaking over his stomach, Renjun’s eyes have closed his fingers grip Jaemin’s hips tight enough to leave bruises. Renjun cums first, slamming his hips into Jaemin a wrecked groan leaving his bitten lips as he stills. Jaemin finishes straight after, the lightest touch to his cock sending him over the edge. Haechan finishes next, the sounds of Jaemin being to much to bare. Cumming all over his chest with a shout, Jeno’s pace never falters. Thrusting into Hyuck as Haechan rides out his orgasm. The clenching around Jeno finishes him off, and he moans slumping against Haechan’s chest. Reaching down you scrape some of Haechan’s cum and push it against his lips, watching with fire burning down your spine as he sucks your fingers clean.

Impatiently you start rotating your hips against Haechan’s back, having not finished. Moving off your lap, Haechan kneels on the floor his hands sliding up your thighs. Pulling your sweats and boxers out of the way, he strokes up your length. Looking up at you through his lashes. Jeno moves to join him, pushing him over lightly so he has room to kiss up your cock. Stopping at the tip then sucking, not being one to miss out Haechan’s head joins the fold. The two of them make short work of you quickly, taking turns to deep throat you. Snapping eyes open you see Jaemin snapping a pic on his phone, winking at you. You smirk knowing he’ll send you the photos later, thrusting lazily against they’re faces. They’re filthy. Spit and your pre cum covering their faces. The sight makes your cock twitch, being so close you moan, head lolling back against the sofa.

“Where do you want me to finish” they both groan and suck harder not answering, giving you no choice but to finish on their faces. Groaning you pull them both up and kiss them enjoying the taste of you on their tongue, it’s beyond hot. 

“Fuck what a sight that was” Jaemin laughs locking his phone, slinging an arm around Renjun. Who looks deeply flustered.

“Did we do good?” smirking at you Haechan already knows the answer.

“Getting cocky now are we” the lazy drawl in your voice made him blush. Even now he feels the need to please you but that was for another time. Renjun came over with a wipe and gently cleaned Jeno and Haechan’s face. 

Getting sleepy you all squished into one sofa, safely dressed in case Jisung and Chenle came in. Then continued to watch movies, talking softly and snuggling enjoying the peace of the dorms.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
